From you Secret Admirer
by vellagirl
Summary: Happy Valentine's Day! Read and Find out how Ron and Hermione spend it! Please read and Review!


From your Secret Admirer

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, they belong to the great J.K. Rowling.

This is just a simple one-shot intended to whish all of you a great Valentine's day! Enjoy!

It was already past ten at night, but the common room was still full of life. The banister was decorated with red and pink streamers, the walls were littered with heart cut outs, and to top it all off with fluffiness; cherubs hung from the ceiling sprinkling confetti on the occupants below.

Gryffindor was celebrating the holiday of love with full force. Couples hid in corners out of sight while others giggled, flirted and handed out Valentines.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were seated at their favorite spot by the fire as usual, enjoying each others company. The two boys sat on the floor sorting through their numerous Valentines they had received that day, while Hermione lounged on the couch, deeply immersed in a thick book.

Hermione listened to her two friends rant and laugh about all the funny cards they got and when she finally got thoroughly annoyed she let out a loud "Hmff"

Ron and Harry looked up at her amusedly.

"Something wrong Hermione?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, you haven't even touched your Valentines!" Harry added.

Hermione rolled her eyes and pursed her lips in aggravation.

"I don't plan on it either! It's a silly holiday really, I wish to take no part in it," She said acidly.

Ron looked back down at his cards ignoring her and Harry let a small smirk spread across his face.

"Not bitter at all are we sunshine?" Harry asked with a sarcastic tone.

"Not bitter," Hermione snapped. "I just think that Valentine's Day is a lame excuse to make money and for couples to shag."

Ron looked up and gasped at her words "Hermione!" And Harry snorted with laughter.

"Maybe you just haven't gotten a proper Valentine before," Harry said haughtily.

Hermione raised her eyebrow at him. "Oh," She said. "Like the singing one you got from Ginny in the second year?"

"No, I mean one like this," Harry said while blushing and picked up a large, pink, glittery Valentine from off the floor. Hermione sneered at it.

"I got this earlier today from a Miss Cho Chang," He said smiling devilishly.

"It's really sappy," Ron said jumping into the conversation. "She goes on about how sorry she is for being a crybaby and that she wants to meet Harry tonight for a secret rendezvous," He finished with a smirk.

"Your just jealous mate," Harry said.

"You're not going to meet her are you?" Hermione asked with disgust.

"Course I am!"

"I thought you didn't like her?"

Harry shrugged. "I still like her; I just didn't like how she cried all the time…I think she'll be better now that she's grieved," He explained.

"Well, that's great for you Harry, but I still think it's a ridiculous holiday! Everyone acts so fake!" Hermione said passionately.

"Geez Hermione! I don't know how much more of this negativity I can take! Why don't you just open your Valentines?"

Hermione rolled her eyes. "Fine!" She said and put her book down off to the side and picked up her sack of Valentine's.

Hermione reached her petite hand into the bulky sack and pulled out the first small red and pink card. She opened it and read it.

"Hermione-Happy Valentine's day!" She read. "That was creative," She added dully and opened the next one.

"Be Mine!" She read again. She picked up another. "Oh look! Another happy Valentine! There all the same-"

Hermione's speech cut off when she grabbed for the next card and pulled it out. It was a large, red, cut-out heart, bordered with antique, white lace and pink ribbon.

Ron cleared his throat. "Wh-what is it?" He asked.

Hermione looked down at the Valentine with wide, dreamy eyes.

Hermione-

Happy Valentines day! I know you're not a fan of big gifts, so this card will have to do. My love for you has been strong since I first met you, though you probably have never realized it. Nor have you noticed that I spend hours mesmerized by your curly hair that I know you hate and your chocolate brown eyes that you think are bland. Your intelligence never fails to amaze me and your amount of compassion is admirable. Never change who you are for anyone and I know you'll make some guy very happy one day.

Love,

Your secret admirer.

Hermione finished reading out loud and stared down at the Valentine in her hands with an open mouth, not noticing her friends around her. Ron stiffened and turned back to his Valentines and Harry looked on at her with sympathy.

"I TOLD Malfoy not to send that to you!" Harry said with exasperation.

Hermione ignored him, knowing he was joking. She looked up with watery eyes from being so divinely flattered.

"I don't believe this! Who could have sent it?" She asked with a shaky voice. Ron looked up at her and shrugged. "Dunno," He responded simply.

"I never thought…"She said breathlessly.

"See Hermione," Harry said. "Not all Valentine's are dull, are you going to join in on the shagging now?" He asked.

Hermione finally broke out of her trance and sneered at Harry. "You're being awfully sarcastic tonight!"

Harry blushed and started to laugh.

"He's just a randy bloke Hermione, Ignore him," Ron said, laughing at his best friend.

"Oh I will! I think you need a good cold shower Harry!" Hermione said.

Harry smiled at her and stood up, collecting his Valentines.

"Speaking of which, I need to go get some rest before my-er, meeting tonight."

Hermione couldn't help but let a small smile slip. It was annoying but refreshing to see Harry in such a good mood.

"You two behave yourselves," He said before finally retreating up the staircase.

Hermione and Ron were left alone by the fire together. They sat there in an awkward silence before Ron spoke up.

"So, you have no idea who it could be from?" He asked shyly.

Hermione looked over to him, the card still held firmly in her hands. No one had ever given her anything like it before. Members of the opposite sex usually brushed her off for being to plain or bossy, or as her mother told her, to confident. That was fine with Hermione. She wasn't going to become some giggling, prissy girl to get a boyfriend. Whoever this Valentine was from though, they liked her just the way she was.

"I can't think of anyone," She answered honestly. Ron smiled weakly and turned back to his activities.

Moments later, Parvati came jogging over to where Ron and Hermione sat; smiling and red in the face.

"Hi Ron!" She said. "Thanks for letting me borrow this!"

Parvati handed Ron a spool of Antique white lace and jogged back to wherever she had come from.

Ron held the lace in his hands weakly. His whole face began to heat up and there was a lump in his throat. He prayed that Hermione wouldn't notice that it was the same lace used on her cherished Valentine.

Without taking a breath, he slowly turned in Hermione's direction. What he feared the most, was true.

Hermione stared down at him with angry, wet eyes.

"Real funny Ron," She hissed angrily and shot up from her seat, spilling all of her Valentine's onto the floor.

Ron tried to protest, but his voice got stuck in his dry throat. Hermione scowled at him before storming out of the common room.

He didn't have time to think about it. All he knew was that he didn't want Hermione to go off thinking he had played some joke on her. Ron sprang up off the floor and ran out after Hermione.

The halls of Hogwart's were dark and deserted. Hermione's quick foot steps echoed off the walls as she bounded her way down the stair case; streams of angry tears ran down her face.

What was Ron playing at? It would have been bad enough if the joke was made by someone else, but since it was Ron, it was ten times worse because she had always had feelings stronger than friendship for him. If only he knew.

"HERMIONE WAIT!" Shouted Ron from the top of the stairs.

Hermione ignored his calls and continued on, moving faster when she heard him running after her.

"Hermione Stop!" He shouted out once more, quickly catching up to her.

She had to get away. Hermione didn't want Ron to see her this way, she was so angry with him that she would probably do something stupid.

She hit the bottom step and started to dash off, but was abruptly stopped and held in place by her upper arm. Ron had caught up to her and held on to her firmly as not to let her go anywhere.

"Let me go!" Hermione shouted and whipped around, swinging her arm in Ron's direction, attempting to escape her captor.

Ron reacted quickly and caught her arm as it swung at him and he held it firmly in place as well.

"Hermione! Stop, you don't understand!"

"Your right! I don't understand," She yelled back at him, still struggling in his grip and crying lightly. "I don't understand why you would do something so low and cruel! I expected as much from Fred and George, but not you! Why would you play a joke like that?" She asked, starring him straight in the eye.

Ron didn't have time to feel fear now, He was to preoccupied with making sure that Hermione stopped believing that this was all a cruel prank.

"It's not a joke Hermione!" He explained passionately.

"Yeah Right," She replied and tried to yank her arms away. She was almost successful, but Ron wasn't done yet, he pulled her back.

"I'm Serious Hermione! Bloody hell, you weren't even supposed to find out that it was from me….But, I meant every word of it," He said with a calmer tone and his grip softened on Hermione.

She starred up at him, searching his eyes for truth. Her breathing was fast and now her mind was racing. As Ron's grip on her loosened, she didn't think to move away.

Hermione didn't need to argue anymore, she believed he was telling the truth, but that only worsened the problem at hand. Her mouthed opened and closed trying to find her speech.

"Why? When? I don't-" She stuttered with a frightened and confused tone.

Ron closed his eyes and sighed deeply. "That's why I wrote it anonymously, because I didn't want you to know that that's the way I feel about you…you don't feel the same way and now everything is going to be awkward," He explained sadly and looked down at the floor.

Hermione smiled lightly and wiped her tears away. She took a deep breath, her thoughts finally starting to settle.

"That's not true," She stated simply. He didn't look up at her so she moved closer to him.

She was nervous herself, completely inexperienced in the department of romance. It didn't matter though; she had always loved Ronald Weasley no matter how much he picked on her. And now, with him standing before her like this, looking so timid and embarrassed her heart swelled with love and courage.

Hermione reached out and gently pulled Ron's face up so he was looking at her.

"I do feel the same way," She said in almost a whisper.

Her words took a moment to register in Ron's head, but a small smile eventually escaped onto his features.

When their eyes locked, no words needed to be said. Ron leaned down slowly and placed a small, short kiss on Hermione's lips. When he pulled away she was smiling brightly with flushed cheeks.

"I guess we've both been pretty daft," Ron said, also wearing a distinct blush.

Hermione laughed lightly. "So, do you think maybe we can spend some time together tonight and see if this can work out smoothly between us?"

"I'd like that," Ron said nodding in agreement.

They both smiled at each other and Ron took her small hand in his before they started up the stairs back to the common room.

"Did you REALLY mean all that stuff you wrote?" Hermione asked looking for confirmation.

"Course I did," Ron responded truthfully. "I can say a whole lot more, but I think I'll save those comments for after our first year anniversary."

Hermione smiled at the fact that she and Ron were finally together and she felt comforted by the fact that he wasn't planning on it being a short term relationship. So off they went to celebrate in the Valentine festivities, only this time, as a couple.

Thank you for reading and Happy Valentine's Day! Reviews are apprecieated!


End file.
